


营救行动

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 就当做我把DE的设定吃了。战甲外科医生Harrow出没。
Relationships: Nidus/Excalibur(Warframe)
Kudos: 1





	营救行动

**Author's Note:**

> 就当做我把DE的设定吃了。  
> 战甲外科医生Harrow出没。

Nidus踏上这艘废弃Corpus飞船那一刻，察觉到有什么不一样的声音在这里呼啸着，整艘船被Infestation感染的组织结构遍布，这里不再有生的气息，只有死的沉寂。  
那些Infestation从未把他当做同类看待，就像是被当做另一只猎物一般，想要捕食他，同化他，即便他身上有着Infested的构造。  
Infestation针刺在地面上炸裂开来，刺穿了所有想要阻挡Nidus前进的Infested造物，被撕裂的尸块横七竖八地躺在地上，随即被一个脚掌狠狠地踩在脚下。  
张开的外甲带着微微舒张的触须，扫过一片又一片充斥着Infested孢子的空气。  
“Nidus，别打上头了，我们还有任务。”指挥官的声音在他的思考回路中响起，Nidus一向不习惯与Tenno的传识合作，那种被另一个宿主占据身体的感觉令他感到恶心。  
“来这救他是我的选择，用不着你指挥，我会按照自己的想法去做。”  
针刺再次自地面冒了出来，无情地刺穿了同族的Infested生物，亦或者说，结合体。  
随着他们的深入搜寻，眼前出现的Infestation组织越来越厚重，空气中的孢子也越发浓郁，这正说明了，他们距离此行的目的地已经很近了。  
“是Lephantis干的。”Nidus突然发声，将走神的指挥官吓了一跳。  
“什么？”  
“这个变异船只的巢穴中生出了新的Lephantis，是它指挥着这些Infested。”  
“可原来我对付过的Lephantis并不会使用剥离传识的技能……这里不可能出现赤毒才对。”  
“没有什么不可能的，对于Infested而言，每一次接触变异都是一次可能性，接触宿主，变异，这就是它们的生存法则，没有任何逻辑可言。”  
身为半个Infested的Nidus明白，这些由Orokin制造出的疾病，它们的生命力与学习能力比制造者预想的要强大，进而失去掌控，变为了可怕的瘟疫。  
“或许某次与赤毒的接触令Lephantis了解到这种物质的存在，并将其吸收，利用……”  
如果放任其发展，这只Lephantis将成为眼下对Tenno最具威胁的目标，然而如何除掉它又是另一个难题。  
“到了。”  
指挥官收回思绪，将注意力放回眼前的任务，透过传识，她看到了如同迷宫一般的主巢，他们的营救目标——Excalibur，就被关在里面。她传识出Nidus的身躯，集中精神搜索着Excalibur的传识坐标，然而一无所获，指挥官可以确定Excalibur的具体位置，却无法使用传识进入或是操控Excalibur。  
“我……无法用传识连接到他，但我可以进去找到他。”  
说罢，这小姑娘冲进了复杂的主巢迷宫，不过5秒，Nidus就被传识传送到了指挥官当前的位置，而面前展现给他的却是他最不愿看到的场景。  
Excalibur被数根Infested根瘤固定在墙上，头部向下耷拉着，明显没有了意识，他身上的能量光忽明忽暗，从Nidus的角度看去，被束缚的后颈部似乎链接着多根管状结构，半透明的表皮组织下有什么在流动。  
“这可不好办啊……”Tenno一筹莫展。  
“指挥官，如果再不将他救下，我恐怕不能保证他还能完整的回到飞行器上。”啰嗦的Ordis的声音突然冒了出来。  
“Ordis？你知道怎么把他从这些恶心的组织里弄出来吗？”  
“我正在扫描这些恶心的——Infestation组织。”  
还没等Ordis分析出这些结构的弱点，Nidus拿出随身携带的匕首，走到被困住的Excalibur面前。  
“或许不用浪费我的运算资源了，我们有一位专业的Infested专家，不是吗？”  
Nidus没有理会Ordis的调侃，手持匕首将包裹着Excalibur的组织一一切断，他粗鲁的动作令指挥官有些担心，而看在Excalibur的机体表面并没有被刀刃划伤的痕迹，指挥官没有过多追究。  
随着最后一条组织被切断，Excalibur沉重的躯体倒了下来，Nidus伸手接住了他，正当指挥官考虑如何切断那些链接着后颈部的导管，Nidus一把抓住导管集束处，将它们直接扯下。  
“Nidus！你这样会伤到他的！”  
“如果不快速切断这些吸血导管，他会伤得更严重。”Nidus一把抄起昏迷的Excalibur的腰，扛在肩上，“他需要做紧急处理，必须立刻回去。”  
Ordis贴心地在地图上标记好撤离点的位置，Nidus寻着最快捷的路线飞奔而去。

在Nidus看来，Excalibur是个难以理解的Warframe，他并非那种不合群的性格，却不会在出任务的时候主动找其他成员组队，即使回到船上时，机体已经被各种伤痕覆盖，他也没有向指挥官抱怨过什么。  
“Excalibur，或许破坏Grineer飞船反应堆的任务交给Rhino或者Inaros做会更好，他们比你更耐受这些损伤。”  
“没关系的，指挥官，这样的损伤还在可修复的范围内……”  
满身是伤的Excalibur就这样在指挥官担心的目光下，走进了维修室。  
Nidus起初并不理解他为何如此地…如此地竭尽全力，某天他路过生活区大门时，听到了他们聊着的，关于指挥官初醒之时，Excalibur与指挥官的经历。那时他几乎无法招架Sentient的攻势，面对更为强大的敌人，Excalibur没有退缩，为了继续前进寻求真相，他赌上性命奋力一搏，而最后，从储梦池中醒来的“真相”，醒来的Tenno……

后来的某一天，大部分Warframe被派出去执行任务，休息区里只剩Nidus无所事事的一人。  
“Nidus？”突然被叫到名字，他回头看到了门口站着的Excalibur。  
“……什么？”  
“啊，呃……最近怎么样？”  
他来找他搭话？真是奇妙的体验。  
Excalibur走到他旁边坐了下来，两人之间隔了近一人的距离。Nidus注意到他的肢体动作，似乎是在纠结些什么。  
“……不赖。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“那两只HELMINTH疾冲者……”  
“在HELMINTH那儿呆着呢，你想看看他们？”  
“不了……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
Excalibur泄气似的弓着腰，双手握紧了些，视线却没有转移到他身上。  
“Nidus，我在想……自从你来的时候已经过去这么多天了，我从没见过你有和谁比较亲密地交谈过，我的意思是……”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我想，你是不是有什么难言之隐？不愿意被大家提起的过去？”  
“……如果我说有，可我又有什么必要告诉你吗？”  
Nidus说罢，看着Excalibur那副为之愕然的神情，这几乎令他感到一丝愉悦。他也没有什么理由在这发愣了，Nidus更喜欢个人独处的空间，或许去HELMINTH那儿更清静，毕竟那个房间只有他和长了孢子的Warframe才能进入。  
“要是想和我套近乎，劝你还是免了。”  
“什么？套近乎？不，不是，我不是那个意思……”  
然而Nidus已经从生活区离开了。

躯体超过一半的成分由Infested构成，这一点让Nidus成了Warframe中的异类，他深知自己不属于Tenno或是Infestation，可这又有什么关系呢，Nidus仍是Nidus，这就足够了，没人会在乎。  
也许没人会在乎……  
当Excalibur第三次去找Nidus当知心哥哥(？)，而Nidus第三次回绝后，他再也没有看见那位前辈的身影出现在他面前。  
这并不会影响什么，也不会改变任何事。  
没有归属，他不属于任何一方。  
Infestation也好，Tenno也罢，独善其身才是他的生存之道。  
可Nidus没有意识到，他的心底，有什么被剥离了。

在指挥官安排去救援Excalibur的配备时，Nidus毫不犹豫地来到指挥官面前，提出要自己一人前去，但这一次救援并非一台Warframe就能应付得来的，在指挥官的坚持下，Nidus同意了这个Tenno的传识，除了对自己行动的控制。  
这位指挥官很奇怪，不同于其他的Tenno，Warframe对于他们来说，只是一个下级，一个容器，一个肆意使用的工具。而她并没有这么做，Nidus始终无法理解这个Tenno这么做到底是为了什么。

被救回的Excalibur送进了维修室，紧急处理的活儿交给了Trinity和Harrow，此时他们正在里面争分夺秒地抢修Excalibur。  
在维修室外等待着的两人，一个是指挥官，而另一个——  
是Nidus。  
“如果Infested纳米机械虫已经遍布他的体内，那么我……就只能放弃他了。”  
坐在走道边的长椅上，Tenno焦急地望着维修室，维修中的字样已经亮了很久，金属的大门紧闭，仿佛隔绝了最后的希望。  
“……”  
又过了一个小时，或许只是过去了5分钟，Trinity的声音从内线耳机里传来。  
“指挥官，我们有一个坏消息要告诉你……  
Excalibur体内进入了复数的纳米机械虫，而且它们在迅速地自我复制增殖，我想过不了几小时，Excalibur就会成为一具没有自我意识的Infested Warframe。”  
“而现在，Excalibur的意识仍然没有恢复，思考回路的波动过于平静，没有任何非周期变化。我不建议让Nyx进行辅助治疗，依据我的猜测，如果Excalibur的意识突然被惊动，可能会导致加剧他体内的纳米机械虫的增殖速率，这些无机生物会应激性地加快增殖周期。”这是Harrow的声音。  
指挥官没有回应，过道里弥漫着让人窒息的沉默。  
Nidus头一次感受到，轨道飞行器内被明亮的灯光照射的空气如此地冰冷刺骨，他有些想念HELMINTH那屋子里粉尘孢子的气味了。  
HELMINTH……孢子……纳米虫……Infestation……  
“指挥官，或许我可以救回他……”

Warframe会做梦吗？  
这个问题就好像去问人工智能会不会梦见电子羊。  
但他们拥有意识，拥有着在思考回路不受控制的时候，放映随机组合的影像。  
也许，这就是人造物的梦境。  
而他，Excalibur“梦”到了，一大群Infestation蛆虫在啃噬他的虚拟影像，那些关于指挥官，关于他的任务，关于他的同事，关于Nidus的……  
半清醒的意识就像漂浮在死海中的动物，无法下沉却也无法掌控自己的方向，Excalibur只能看着，眼睁睁地看着那些影像被蛆虫们蚕食殆尽。  
而他什么都做不了。

“你确定要做这个手术？”Harrow再次确认了Nidus的意思，他向来重视他手术刀下的每一位患者，即使是一位有着Infestation背景的捐献者。  
“取出的组织还会在我体内重组，你无需担心这个。”  
“我不是在说这个，”Harrow在最后确认器具的消毒程度，他是第一次来到HELMINTH实验室来做手术，这个环境着实算不上标准的手术环境，应该说，卫生水平远不能达到手术室的标准，但鉴于此次情况特殊，Harrow接受了这样的工作环境，“你不是一个关心同伴的人，Nidus，你为什么想要救他？”  
“……”  
是啊，为什么呢？因为他是前辈？因为他曾经对你表达出他的关心，即使你最后拒绝了他？  
那种放不下舍不得的情感，又是什么呢？  
“再晚一点，他就有可能真的回不来了。”  
Nidus借势逃掉了Harrow疑问。  
他也不明白。  
他从未体验过这样的情感。

Trinity很不喜欢那屋里的孢子味，因此这场手术全程由Harrow负责，而指挥官借助传识辅助着Harrow的手术。  
手术内容相当复杂，先要切除Excalibur被Infested彻底感染的背脊组织，再从Nidus脊椎附近取出一部分神经团块，在保证里面的纳米机械虫尚有活力的时间内，将其移植入Excalibur体内，根据Nidus的描述，这些神经团块内属于Nidus标记的纳米机械虫会改写Excalibur体内那些无主的其他机械虫，将它们收归麾下，之后让这些纳米机械虫在Excalibur的体内生成新的健康的组织。  
不过整场手术进行了不到五小时，在体内的神经团块被取走后的40分钟里，Nidus已经恢复了意识，他趴卧在另一张手术台上，端详着正在被手术的Excalibur。  
提议的是Nidus，而Nidus并不知道这样处理能否真正救回他，只是想到了一个或许可行的方法而已，没有任何的文献依据可循，只凭借自己的经验谈……  
如果这个方法失败了呢？如果因为这个非最佳方案而错过了真正能拯救他的机会呢？如果因此Excalibur再也回不来了……  
焦虑不安，心乱如麻。  
Nidus从未有过这样无法克制的情绪，他快要疯了，不愿看着那一头昏迷的Excalibur。  
些许的愧疚和不安，伴随着Nidus，度过了这难熬的5小时。  
“没有排斥反应，这是最让我欣慰的事了，现在那些纳米生物正在尝试修复他体内的组织，如果顺利的话，他会醒来的。”结束了手术的Harrow仍保持着那有条不紊的语气，就好像只是做了个日常任务。  
“……谢谢你，医生(Doctor)。”  
Harrow被Nidus这声道谢惊了一下，Nidus那种不近人情的印象在他心里有些改变了，而言语中透露的信息让Harrow察觉到了什么，但他没有问。  
“这是医者的职责，你不用道谢。”

传识链接被中断了。  
Tenno熟知这种痛感，被赤毒浸染的传识回路无法正常工作，自己回到了轨道飞行器，而失去意识的Excalibur被留在了那艘船上。  
那怪异的Infested组织伸出了数个触手，将Excalibur的身体拖了过去，又有几根带有针刺的透明管子伸向他的后背，扎了进去。昏迷的Excalibur无法意识到，自己的身体已经被注入了属于Infested的纳米机械虫。  
触腕们拉扯着将Excalibur固定在一处更高大的Infested组织上，透明的管道似乎在贪婪地汲取着他的生命力。  
原始的本能，让Infested更快地啃食这具美味的躯体。

清凉的微风轻抚着Excalibur的外甲和肌肤。  
那并非从神经传感感知到的，更像是心底某处的共鸣。  
随后他启动了光学传感器，意识到自己躺在一片舒适宜人的温床之上，深色的Infested纤维组织纵横交错着，发着光的“草丛”轻轻摆动，其间还有几只熟悉的小蛆虫在来回跳动。  
Excalibur似乎明白了什么。  
“Nidus……”

突然在思维意识中响起的声音惊醒了正在浅眠的Nidus，那声音很像传识时指挥官的声音出现时那样，但Nidus听得出来，这一次的声音明显不是那位Tenno。  
“这是Nidus的温床……”  
又是那声音，从脑海中直接响起的声音，Nidus意识这声音的主人是谁，随即朝着维修室快步走去。然而迎接他的场景并非如他想的那般，Excalibur仍旧如同沉睡，躺在休眠舱内没有任何变化。  
但Nidus相信那声音的出现绝非巧合，如果他也用意识去“说”些什么的话……  
“为什么会是Nidus的温床？”  
“……Excalibur。”  
“Nidus？！”  
很好，有回应了。  
“你在哪儿？这里为什么会有温床？”  
“听我说，你现在可能处在某个意识层里，你并没有真正的清醒，Harrow和我说过，你只要再修养一段时间就可以恢复清醒，不必担心。”  
Excalibur没有回应，这几乎令Nidus认为，那些声音只是错觉。就在Nidus准备离开维修室的时候，Excalibur的声音再次响起。  
“谢谢你的关心，Nidus。”  
如同一次Infestation爆发，Nidus的心里因此升起了一些难以言说的冲动，他很渴望去做些什么，升腾的情愫令Nidus坐立不安，在维修室内来回踱步。  
他他应该做些什么，他必须做点什么，可他也不知道能做什么，只是有一股冲动，牵引了他纷乱的思绪。  
唯有一件事Nidus心知肚明，他在盼望着Excalibur真正醒来的那一刻。

再后来，人们总能在轨道飞行器上看到一个年长的身影后总是跟着一只形影不离的家伙，有人说这一对看起来真怪，他们的性格并不像是一对，也有人说，那个看似高冷的家伙终于有了一位可以让他放下架子去好好对待的对象，不也挺好的嘛。  
然而工作还是要做的，当Nidus出任务的时候，留在飞行器的Excalibur的肩上总会趴着一只Nidus的蛆虫，而当Excalibur出任务，Nidus会强硬的要求指挥官同行，心软的指挥官只好同意他的提议。任务途中，不论什么时候，Excalibur的身上总会连着一条Nidus的线。  
“配备的强度足够了，我想我不需要再被加强了。”  
“这没关系，我链接谁是我的自由。”  
“……”  
然而在场的队友都明白这是个口嫌体正直的家伙。

他们之间或许并没有爱，就像是相互吸引的两极，二者结合了出更深的牵绊。

end

后续:3

“你为什么可以接入我的意识？传识只有Tenno和人类可以做到。”  
“也许是那些属于我的纳米机械虫改造了你的神经回路。”  
“？？等等，你们到底对我做了什么样的手术？”


End file.
